


O Captain! My Captain!

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Blanket Permission, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Podfic Welcome, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing chapter of "The Dead, The Broken, and the Living," finally posted on THIS site, on the grounds of "why the heck not?" Please be aware, M-rated for a reason. Also, Holly/Trouble, so be prepared for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain! My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation off The Dead, chapter 6, of The Dead, the Broken, and the Living.

There is something you must remember about fairies. They live a long, _long_ time. This gives them the free hours to pursue hobbies to levels that are only surpassed in the human realms by the great masters. Movies, art, poetry, athletics.

And, of course, making love. The ballads about Mud Men dying when their fairy partners disappear to the Lower Elements are rooted in true events. Once you go elf...

Lying next to Holly, who was lightly stroking his ears and causing his mind to blend into a nice slush, Trouble was glad to be an elf. He was going to make sure Holly had a good night. And a bow-legged walk in the morning.

So, he began by collecting his wits and rolling on top of the Major, pulling her hands from his ears and holding them to the bed, right above her head. Trouble had his various conquests over the years, but he was no predator. Still, when he looked down at Holly Short, the only officer in the LEP to ever consistently best him at almost every aspect of the force, pinned under him, held down by the wrists, he went hard. When she didn't struggle, merely lowering her eyelid and twitching her lips, he felt his erection begin to throb, begging to be slid between those mocking lips.

"Ears. Not _fair_ ," He growled, though it was more a possessive rumble than an angry snarl.

Holly stretched, lightly arching her back. "Oh, I've never been one for rules and fairness, as you well know. It's just too..." Here, she arched just a bit further, rubbing her hips against the front of the Commander's pants. "Too _hard_ to be good."

This was too much. Trouble stopped simply straddling Holly, dropping his own hips down to turn that light rub into a constant grind. He could already feel the pre-cum seeping from his tip, and he suspected that Holly, so close and only separated from his erection by a few layers of easily removable clothing, was also growing wet. "I suppose I'll have to teach you the proper order of things, then."

Holly laughed at this idea. "I'm sleeping with you on the first date and you're going to teach me the 'order of things'?"

Trouble couldn't help it. He beamed. "So this _is_ a date!"

Holly was rolling her eyes. "Yes, Trouble. Now, will you drop the witty _repartee_ and fuck me?"

After a moment's consideration, Trouble nodded. "Yes. I believe I can do that." He descended, covering the smaller elf with his entire body and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Her mouth opened to him immediately and Trouble's tongue ventured inside. It first rubbed against hers, as if in greeting, then began exploring. Curving, it tickled the roof of her mouth, causing Holly to shiver at the sensitive caress. She tired to copy the move, but only touched the back of his teeth. Trouble couldn't help but feel smug. Holly wasn't a blushing virgin, but she had nothing on his experience.

Moving both of the woman's wrists to one of his hands and shifting to lay next to her, Trouble began to trail his fingers along Holly's stomach and side. Her muscles jolted at the touch, showing off her flat, defined abs. Then his hand moved upwards, playing briefly with the lacy black material of her bra. When he began to caress the uncovered tops of her breasts, Holly moaned into his mouth, pushing her chest further into his hand.

Moving with an ease that was not practiced, but certainly mastered, Trouble reached around and undid Holly's bra with one hand. He was slow to move back, rubbing his lightly callused hand on her side. Once again, he traced the outline of her bra (strapless, thank the gods) before hooking his finger under the front band, chucking it across the room.

Smiling and sighing happily, Trouble took in this new and lovely sight. Holly was quite fit, so she didn't have much mass to spare on breasts, but what she had were firm and smooth. Nice handfuls

He repeated his tracings, this time making a full circle around each breast, right where they steeply curved into her chest. He then focused on the left, spiraling a finger around the small, yet firm mound, growing smaller with each circuit. When his circle began to touch the darker skin around Holly's nipple, he paused...then removed his hand.

Holly broke away from the kiss, cursing at Trouble. She'd learned a few new ones from the goblin, by the sound of it.

Trouble only grinned at her threats, beginning a second spiral on her right breast. A low keen began in the back of his new lover's throat, growing louder as the spiral grew smaller. When his hand again retreated a mere hair's breadth from her nipple, the female elf glared at him.

" _Why_ did you _stop_?" She demanded, trying to arch her breasts into his hand and, when he merely moved that away, against his chest

Trouble backed off, tightening the grip on her wrists to keep her from achieving any sort of satisfaction. "One of the things you need to learn is how to be _polite_. Now..." he did one quick sweep of a finger along the outside of her ear, preening when she gasped, "say 'please'."

Holly had never been one to beg. Ever. She fought for everything she had. This demand was far too close to begging for her pride, so Holly simply sneered at the idea. "Not going to happen, _Commander_."

Trouble groaned at the word. Frond above, she was going to be a fun lover. He could already imagine all of the power plays and wondered how far she would be willing to go. So long as he matched her, he bet pretty far. The image proud Major Holly Short laying naked on his office desk, wrists bound together and sporting a thick collar flashed through Trouble's head. 'Note to self: get extra-secure lock installed on office door.' "This will be so much easier if you just act civil," he admonished, leaning in to run the tip of his tongue over the woman's lips.

She snapped at him, teeth clicking just short of his tongue. "I'm only a 'civil servant' on the clock."

Yes. A thick collar secured by a padlock, with a chain for a lead and extra rings on the side to tie her down...

He spoke rather softly, teasing, but Trouble Kelp was quite serious when he warned Holly of his intentions. "If I have to turn you into a mindless beast, begging for my cock, rather than politely asking for it, I will."

Holly snorted, squirming a bit to get more comfortable in the bed. "Oh, you are welcome to try."

That was permission enough for Trouble. His free hand began to work on Holly's pants, undoing them and shoving on each side in turn, edging them off her hips. It was a slow process, but, luckily, the woman's refusal to ask him for anything didn't extend to helping him along. She writhed with his efforts, managing to shift the formal pants off her hips, then kicking them across the room.

It was a magnificent sight. Holly lying nearly naked on his bed, sporting only a pair of lacy black boy-cut panties. She was trim and smooth from her bound hands to her delicate feet, and was stretching even more, highlighting her figure.

It was a bit too much for Trouble's well-tailored trousers. Grunting at the pressure, he undid his own pants, releasing his throbbing penis.

Holly looked down and blinked. Then she licked her lips. "Impressive."

Trouble chuckled. "You know, I'm used to a much more...shocked reaction."

Trying to look casual, Holly shrugged, her breasts quivering slightly at the movement. "I've seen bigger."

Giving his erection a few pumps to ease some of its tension and push the boxers further off the shaft, Trouble shook his head. "No, you haven't."

His bed partner looked down, squinting a bit, as if measuring him. As if she really needed to. Grudgingly, she said, "No, I haven't. Stop being so _smug_. That doesn't mean anything." She kicked one of his legs, but not with any sort of force behind the movement. She would have slapped his chest, had her hands been free, but Trouble was still holding those down.

"That's what they all say, at first." Idly, Trouble scooped up a dribble of pre-cum in his index finger, taking a moment to study the milky-white, glistening drop. He presented it to Holly, raising an eyebrow.

She also appraised his finger and, for a moment, Trouble began to pull it away, a bit depressed over the thought of Holly being one of those women who despise semen. Then she darted her tongue out, licking his finger clean in one long stroke. She began to suck on the digit, emitting a little moan. Her tongue was remarkable agile. She could do that "taco" thing, wrapping her wet, smooth tongue around his finger, pumping it up and down in an opposite rhythm to the bobbing of her head.

'Oh, gods,' Trouble thought, trying to avoid a groan, 'she must give _great_ head.' His dick was dripping again, but he didn't offer her more. She could lick him clean a bit more directly later. Instead, he removed his finger from her mouth, nodding in approval at the slick digit.

Trouble began walking his fingers down Holly's body, journeying between her taught breasts, down her stomach, and ending with a light massage right above her sweetest spots. Ever few seconds, he dipped his fingers just a bit lower, playing with the wavy fringe of her panties.

He looked up to see Holly biting her lower lip, eyes closed and breathing fast. A wet finger moving so far south could only mean one thing. She parted her legs a bit, rolling her hips against his hand, trying to urge him onward.

Trouble dipped his fingers under the edge of Holly's lacy panties, slowly sweeping them left and right. Edging lower on each trip. Holly's panting shot up a notch when he brushed against soft, trimmed hair. "Hmmm...were you planning to sleep with me tonight?" Trouble said, twirling a bit of the curly and obviously recently tended hair around a finger. There was barely enough to circle once, and Trouble was glad she hadn't gone bare. Pubic hair was connected to such sensitive, tease-able nerves.

"The lingerie didn't clue you in?" Holly said, though after a considerable pause. Her chest rose and fell so fast that her small breasts were shaking, hypnotizing Trouble.

"No," He finally admitted, shaking his head once to clear it. "I thought you might wear it on a regular basis." Then, unable to resist, he began to bestow light kisses and licks on the nearest breast, careful to avoid the nipple. She didn't deserve that yet. Holly sighed in appreciation, but she continued to shift her body, trying to force a more satisfying contact.

Trouble's hand finally completed its southerly sojourn, cupping Holly's entire could feel her pulse pounding under his fingers, strong despite the distance from the heart. His digits were growing wetter, becoming covered in her juices. Trouble curled his hand about, spreading the wetness to all fingers, then began to trail them through her hair.

Holly bucked against his hand, groaning. She was trying to force his fingers inside, but Trouble was on guard and had great reflexes. She would never get satisfaction that way. Still, she spread her legs wider, giving him access to her folds.

Which he took full advantage of. Whenever she seemed to be able to tolerate his touch, Trouble rubbed a finger along Holly's soft wet labia, sending the woman moaning again. With his thumb, he began to rub the top edge of her slit, which hadn't completely parted, moving carefully around the clitoris. This caused more fervent humping against his hand, but Trouble still evaded her.

Holly was moaning and whimpering in the back of her throat. Most of the time, her eyes were closed, but, every so often, she opened them, sending Commander Kelp a pleading glance. It was a wonderful sight...but not a wonderful sound.

He couldn't help but think her other breast felt neglected. So, moving to crouch over Holly, lower legs resting on her thighs to keep the woman from thrusting against him, he began to work on the other side of the pair. "I must say, Major," he murmured around kisses, "you're holding up pretty well. How long has it been? A year?" Holly was certainly not prone to dating, contrary to what this rather quick transition from celebration dinner to sex might imply.

"Er...a bit longer. Are we including the time skip in this?"

For a moment, Trouble thought she was joking. Then he caught her eyes and realized she was utterly serious. He considered taking pity on her and bringing the woman to a quick release, but caught himself. She was sure to have...taken care of things in other ways.

Now the image of Holly, writhing on rumpled bed-sheets, fucking herself with a long, vibrator hit Trouble. His cock brushed the real, prone elf's stomach, spreading slick pre-cum around her naval. At the touch on female skin, his dick twitched, rising towards his own stomach. When it fell again, spreading a new line on her flesh, he gave a single, involuntary thrust. 'Gods, she feels so good. I could be nice and...' No. That would just enforce a bad habit. She needed to learn at least this lesson tonight.

Unfortunately, even he couldn't take this much longer. So, Trouble "played his trump card," as it were. With his thumb and middle finger, he held open the top edge of Holly's labia. His index finger began a long sweep from the back of her pussy, trailing over her nether lips. When he reached her opening, he dipped the finger in to the first joint, causing Holly to moan, transitioning to a new string of curses when it was removed. The finger continued up her slit, approaching her tender clitoris...then stopping just short of the nodule. Trouble flicked his finger away, looking up at Holly and grinning.

She looked down on him in utter horror. Her hips weren't moving, but her pussy throbbed and clenched, searching for the gifted fingers. "T-Trouble, you stupid, arrogant, lecherous—"

Trouble moved the fingers that were holding the sides of her labia apart.

And that was it. As her moist lips slid back against each other, enveloping her clit and giving it _just_ a bit of a caress, proud Holly Short broke. "D'arvit, fine! Please! Stop being a tease and let me _cum!_ "

Trouble gave a single, curt nod. "Very well, ma'am." Simultaneously, he sunk two fingers deep into the female elf, rubbed his thumb over her clitoris, and took a nipple into his mouth. The effect was immediate. Holly began one long, sustained moan as Trouble fingered her, interspersing it with deep breaths and impressive oaths. When he curved his fingers, finding that sweetest of spots on the female's inside, her moans went up an octave and she began to shake. Moments later, Trouble felt muscles clamping down on his fingers as Short crashed into an orgasm.

It took her a long time to come back down. Long enough for Trouble to switch to the other breast, evening out his attentions. He let Holly's wrists go and, when she had the strength to lower them, she began running fingers through the lose end of his ponytail. "Mmmm...tell me, Trouble. How have you failed to keep down a girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "Too much to handle?"

As if to clarify his point, the older elf's cock tapped against Holly's stomach. Both elves looked down at it, Trouble looking rather proud and Holly a bit nervous. "Sorry about that," Trouble said, using a section of the bed sheets to wipe away his mess.

Holly pouted, reaching down just quickly enough to scoop up a line before her new lover whisked it away. "I was going to get that..." Popping the finger into her mouth, she sucked at it far more than was strictly necessary, all the while locking eyes with the male.

Smiling, Trouble ground his hips against her stomach. "I doubt even you are that flexible. Besides, there's more where that came from, so—"

The Commander knew how the Major did it, but he was powerless to stop Holly's attack. One moment, she was lying nearly naked under him, the next she was on his level and behind, forcing her superior officer into a half-turn, tossing him against the headboard. Trouble found himself sitting, legs splayed and cock pointed straight at the air. His partner was on her knees before him, hands grabbing the waistband of his pants and boxers, tugging. He raised his hips to help her mission, unable to control a little moan when her fingers scraped the outside his thighs as the last of his clothing was all but ripped off.

"Moving rather quickly for someone who plans on teasing me," Trouble commented, trying to remain calm. It was hard to be calm when he was naked, sporting a huge erection, and in the presence of a horny goddess.

"I suppose it's only fair that I tell you," Holly mused, gently clawing up the inside of Trouble's thighs, moving towards his balls. "I'm not going to tease."

Her hands were _amazing._ Brushing along the soft, hairless portion of his scrotum, then playing with the small hair on the sides, and finally dipping to the thick, but oh-so-sensitive flesh at the very back of his testicles. "R-really? What are you goooooooo—do that again. Yeah—going to do?"

Her smile was so soft and kind, but it chilled Trouble. Not enough to lessen the throbbing in his cock, but enough to slightly clear his mind. "No teasing. I am going to suck you as hard and as fast as I can, and your job is to prove yourself by not cumming for as long as you can."

That did _not_ sound like a fun game. That was the kind of challenge that could give a man instant erectile dysfunction. "I don't think—"

Before Trouble could finish the protest, Holly wrapped her lips around his tip, swirling her tongue around the extra-sensitive skin. Despite his misgivings, Trouble groaned, bucking his hips at her mouth, hoping for deeper penetration. Holly was too fast for that, however, backing off in time with his thrusts. When he finally gave up, she began working down his shaft, tongue flicking about to moisten every bit of his member. She went slowly and, while Trouble was certainly enjoying himself, he couldn't help but think 'What? This is her best? Kind of disappointing...'

When his cock finally nestled at the back of Holly's throat, only half of the shaft in her mouth, she paused. Looking up at the Commander with her mis-matched eyes, she actually managed to grin around the thick meat in her mouth.

Not entirely sure how she would react, Trouble reached out, placing his hand on the back of the Major's head, fingers playing with the soft, short hairs on her neck. He so wanted to hold her head in place while he fucked her mouth, but if she wanted to see how long he could hold out he was not going to help her by taking over. This was all on the little hot-shot. Just as Trouble lay his other arm on the top of his headboard, settling in for a languid blow job, things suddenly went terribly wrong.

Terribly wrong for his pride, at least. "D'-AR-VIT!" He gasped, turning each syllable into its own eloquent curse. His fingers clawed at the iron headboard, only gaining momentary purchase on its rough bumps before jolting further into his hand.

Holly had merely been moistening his penis, preparing it for more earnest activity. Thus warmed up, she began sucking. Not simply bobbing her head along his cock, but creating a little vacuum with her mouth. Every time she brought her head up, the sudden loss of mass between her lips caused an intense pressure to shoot along Trouble's shaft, concentrating on his sensitive tip. She would go so far up that his member would be nearly freed, then Holly circled her tongue around the tip, setting off already firing nerves, before sliding back down. She did this incredibly fast, but each sweep felt like it took glorious hours.

The saliva was building up in Holly's mouth, constantly being pushed to the back of her tight throat. Major Short could only take about half of Trouble's rod into her mouth, but, with every deep suck, he was convinced that she was about to pop him through that tight hole. He was so preoccupied with this thought, praying to Frond, the gods (oh, Cupid was going to _kill_ him when he found out...), and even the Earth itself that, when she did finally manage to swallow a few inches, he wasn't fully aware of the fact for several seconds. As disappointed as he was with missing the initial penetration, he knew that it would have easily inspired him to shoot his entire load deep into Holly's throat the instant she managed the feat.

The woman looked up at him, not quite able to grin now, what with Trouble's dick being deep in her. When the hot spurt of cum didn't begin to flow down her throat, she looked confused, which actually made Trouble chuckle a bit before he got a hold of himself. Laughing at someone when they have teeth near your genitals was a bad idea.

She held out as long as possible before the lack of air (it's pretty much impossible to breath with something that big in your windpipe) forced her to back away, removing the maleness completely from her mouth. She took a few gasping breaths and _glared_ at her part-time superior officer. "That _always_ works."

Trying to act as cool as possible, despite the fact that his cock was twitching uncontrollably, seeking that _wonderful_ mouth, Trouble shrugged. "Maybe you're rusty?" Collecting himself just a bit, he removed his hand from the back of his new lover's neck, reaching out to one of her dangling breasts. He rolled it about experimentally, twisting the nipple and grazing his nails across the skin. 'Hmmm...yes, just big enough. I could hold these beautiful ones together and fuck them until I blew all over her chest...'

Men. Even during sex, they think about sex.

Holly seemed at just about as much of a loss as the man, however, so perhaps it is forgivable. She leaned into his touch, arching her back so that her ass rose into the air. It was an interesting sight, this proud officer practically requesting to be mounted and rutted, and she certainly would have went for it, had Trouble said a word. He did not. So, instead, she panted a bit before saying, "I am not _rusty._ "

"Oh, so you've not got any since Hybras, but you've been giving?"

"No! shut up!" She snarled, diving back down to engulf Trouble's rock-hard erection.

Commander Kelp felt he must have passed the younger elf's test if she was so surprised that he survived the initial swallow. Relaxing, he began to use both of his hands on Holly's breasts, almost tickling the sensitive skin.

The result was...intriguing. Holly moaned, the vibrations in her throat passing into Trouble's cock whenever it hit the back of her mouth.

One surprised gasp was all Holly needed to realize what was happening. Eyes sparking, she took the Commander as deep into her throat as she could, nose barely touching his curly hairs, and ran her tongue along the underside of his immobilized shaft.

Then she moaned.

That was it. Trouble lost it. "H-Holly!" He groaned, bucking his hips against her heavenly mouth as his balls tightened, then shot load after load of cum straight down the Major's throat.

Holly looked incredibly proud for someone with a dick in her mouth. She reached up and lightly brushed the Commander's tender scrotum, making little lights dance on the edge of his vision.

Trouble, having been in pursuit of Holly for several months, hadn't had a release with anything but his own hand for a _long_ time. Finally coupling with the object of his desire, he wasn't sure if the orgasm would ever stop. His toes curled a bit with each spurt and his hips rolled smoothly against Holly's mouth, allowing him just a bit of movement and friction. When the flow finally slowed, Holly casually—seriously, as if nothing out of the ordinary was taking place—popped his cock out of her mouth and, with a few quick licks, cleaned off the last of his cum.

"Oh, gods...Holly, that was..." He couldn't describe it. Instead, Trouble circled he woman's chest with his arms, pulling her to straddle his hips. He engaged her in a long kiss, darting his tongue into her mouth, jolting a bit at the odd taste of his own semen. His cock, which didn't seem to have softened at all, tapped at Holly's pussy though the last piece of clothing she wore.

"Not done?" Holly said, smirking. She leaned against the male, her nipples perhaps as firm as his own hardness as they slid across his chest.

"Certainly not," Trouble assured her, moving his hands down to cup her ass, squeezing a bit.

Holly arched again in response, bringing her breasts into reach of Trouble's mouth. He obliged her, sucking on one nipple, then the other as he played with the woman's smooth, firm buttocks. When transitioning between breasts, he spoke a few words, unwilling to stop long enough for a complete sentence. "What do—you have—in mind—now, Major?"

"I think," Holly gasped, rubbing her aching cunt on the constantly tapping erection under her, "that we should fuck. Simple enough?"

"Perfectly." First taking a few glorious moments to slide his hands down Holly's sides, tracing curves from breast to taught thighs, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the woman's panties, slowly bringing them down. She helped by stepping out out the garment, then sat back down on Trouble's lap, their full nudity finally causing her to blush, even after everything that had already gone on tonight.

Trouble held Holly away from his body (though they remained joined at the hips) to get a good look at the woman's body. Every muscle had definition, but none stood out enough to remove her feminizing curves. The soft brown of her skin perfectly matched its smooth feel, going even softer at her small pink nipples. She had just enough hair now to cover her eyes when she wanted, which she was currently doing, adding to her embarrassed allure. Then, her pubis...oh, gorgeous. The tuck between her thighs and lower stomach led down to a light swath of red hair covering her moist, inviting lips. He _wanted_ it so badly. It was just _there_ , rubbing lightly on the underside of his cock, which was pinned next to his stomach, making him as wet as she was.

"Please, Holly," He whispered, staring into her eyes. "I want...I _need_ you so badly."

Holly sat up, removing the sweet rubbing on his aching cock. She leaned back in, enjoying the slight rise to her height that came from kneeling as he sat. Her breasts pressed against Trouble's collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning down at him. "So glad to know we're both using our manners tonight."

Trouble was going to nod in agreement, but found himself frozen as Holly sat back down. With a well-timed twist of her hips, matched to a twitch of his cock, she caught the tip, resting it at her moist entrance. Then she sat down, working him in to the base.

It. Was. _Awesome_. In the original sense of the word. Full of wonder, overwhelming, and completely beyond the ability of his senses to comprehend. She was so _wet_ , for one, allowing him to slide smoothly in. And then there was the tightness that massaged his every inch (and, hopefully, hers as well). Plus, their bodies were now covered in a thin layer of sweat, sliding against each other, firing every nerve not connected to their coupling nethers.

Groaning, Commander Kelp bit the side of Major Short's neck, sure he would leave a bruise, but not caring. A little magic wold heal it. Or she could waltz into work tomorrow displaying his mark. That was a thought that swelled his ego (and other things) a bit. 'My girlfriend,' He thought, cupping his hands on Holly's ass and pulling her to him, trying to bury his cock even deeper. 'My lover. My mate.'

Holly threw her bead back, allowing the Commander to place more bites and kisses along her neck, collar, and breasts. She began to rock her hips along with his insistent pulls, sliding her needful insides along his entire length. She was already gasping with each thrust, but Trouble knew she needed something more. Something to turn her into a writing, screaming mess.

As stated above, fairies have _years_ to become good lovers, so Trouble knew exactly what to do. With his elbows (unwilling to move his hands from that sweet ass), he pushed against Holly's thighs, forcing her into something like a split. The result was that Holly's pelvis came just a bit closer to Trouble's abs with every thrust, until, finally, her clitoris brushed his skin.

Fireworks went off behind Holly's eyes at the touch and, when the next thrust rubbed her even more, she moaned. It was a long moan, punctuated by their motion, making her voice warble. "OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo. Trouble! MY c-c-cliiiiiiit."

"I know," He moaned around her neck, kissing up her jawline. "Good?"

Holly was going to yell " _YES!_ " But the words never managed to get out. This was mostly because Trouble began sucking on her earlobe.

Fairy's ears are sensitive. _Extremely_ sensitive. Touching someone else's ear was considered the second-most intimate act among the people, right after sex So, having already "ran home," as humans would say, Trouble returned to "third base."

Holly went weak in every muscle, except the ones thrusting her hips, and lay her head on Trouble's neck. This gave him the perfect angle to suck on the even more tender tip of her ear.

That was it for Holly. Hands on her ass; dick in her pussy; clit and nipples rubbing Trouble's front; and the tip of her ear in his mouth, she went over the edge. "Trouble! Oh, gods, _Trouble!_ "

As orgasms go, it was _great_. Each spasm was met with a new thrust, prolonging the contractions for several minutes. Trouble's member seemed to drag on her insides, sending off little electric bolts. Each brush of her clit against his stomach added a little more sensation, staving off her slow fall to sanity.

When she finally returned to a state of cognizance, she felt utterly weak. "Trouble...that was _goooooooood_." It was a huge understatement, but her ability to form an appropriate description was pretty much shot.

Trouble wasn't thinking too well, either, so it didn't really matter what she said. After all, he'd just felt a tight, hot pussy clenching all along his shaft while hearing the proud Major Holly Short call his name. He was gone. Normally, he would have sought to bring a lover to another orgasm before giving in, but this was too much. His mind was no longer on sex, but on _breeding_. Mind completely devoted to instinct, he needed to rut with this female elf as hard and as fast as he could, filling her with ever drop of his seed. Sure, he wasn't really _capable_ of siring a child on her (fairy medicine having at least that one _huge_ birth control advantage over the Mud Men), but his body was still demanding it. Trouble obliged.

Leaning forward, he toppled them both onto the bed-sheets, him on top and Holly pinned beneath his body. Taking a second, he removed his hands from Holly's ass, wrapping one arm under her neck to keep their bodies close. With his other hand, he caught one of hers, twining their fingers together and holding them next to Holly's head. Breath coming in little pants through his nose, Trouble caught the Major's lips, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, demanding possession of every inch of this perfect, young, breed-able body. Holly gave it readily.

His hips still had a rhythm, but that rhythm was _fast_. The female could no longer match his thrusts, so she instead wrapped her legs around Trouble's waist. This opened her up even wider, allowing the male to sink every bit of his long cock in to the base. His tip brushed lightly on her cervix with ever few thrusts, barely avoiding a painful jolt, but instead causing the female elf to gasp and moan.

'Yes,' his thoughts roared, 'there! Spill deep inside her. She is your _mate_. _NOW!_ "

Trouble was about to let go when Holly broke free of his lips, gasping. "Tr-Tr-Trooooo—"

"Call me 'Commander'!" He growled, sucking on her earlobe. So _close!_

Holly wrapped her free arm around Trouble's body, digging her nails into his back. "Commander! I'm going to—I'm going to—Oh, Commander Kelp! Make me cum!"

The word "Commander" alone was enough. Biting down hard on Holly's neck, Trouble thrust deep inside his lover and began to fill the female elf with his cum. It came out in huge bursts, each a few seconds long. He gave small thrusts, still seeking friction, but unwilling to leave that lovely, wet place by more than a few centimeters.

The feel of Trouble emptying inside her was all Holly needed. With another cry of "Commander Kelp!" she tightened down on his dick, coaxing the last bits of jism from his tight balls.

They remained coupled like that for some minutes, trying to regain their breath, only to lose it nearly immediately when they began to murmur each other's name. It was Trouble who finally managed to get out a coherent sentence. "Er...sorry. I kind of went wild."

"Don't you—Oooooh...—Don't you dare apologize." Holly blew at a strand of hair which had fallen into her eyes, but it was too loaded down with sweat to move.

Trouble smiled and nuzzled her forehead, moving the lock back to her hairline, then placed a light kiss between her eyes. "Good. I hate to apologize when I'm not really sorry."

Holly looked at him, miffed, and seemed to concentrate. Her insides squeezed down on the Commander, pulling out a final spurt.

He groaned and buried his head in her neck. Seeing the marks he had left, he brushed one with his lips. "Should I get those?"

Holly nodded, tracing her trigger finger along the marks she had left on his back, healing the scratches. Another interesting advantage to being a fairy: sex could get kind of rough, and few partners really minded.

Kissing each bruise, he send in little tendrils of blue sparks, wiping them away. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed at the loss of the marks, but he knew she would remove any that he left, so he finished the job for her. Once every hickey and love bite had disappeared, Trouble rolled to his side, bringing her with him, though he felt a bit sad when his sated cock slipped out of her equally satisfied pussy. Resting their foreheads together, he smiled.

Holly returned the smile, angling her head for a moment to steal a quick kiss. "So...er...was it good for you?"

Trouble laughed, squeezing Holly closer to his chest. "'Oh, Hell yeah' would be a bit of an understatement."

Now she was blushing again. Amazing that, after this time making love, she only blushed when he studied her and when he complimented her. Still, this was Holly. She didn't embarrass easily. "I think I'm really getting to like you."

"Well, that's a relief. I was hoping you'd agree to a second date."

"Really?" She yawned, tucking her head into the curve of his neck, sparing a final kiss for his shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I hadn't decided. The insect delicatessen on Sparks, that vegetarian place on Jade. Maybe a movie or...Holly?" Trouble gave her a little shake, but the female didn't respond. Just like that, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Trouble sighed, now truly satisfied. Resting his chin on the top of Holly's head, he closed his eyes, drifting off to a land filled with real dates and wild nights.


End file.
